User blog:Nathan900130/Kazama Lin (my self created character)
Kazama Lin is the protagonist in the Demon Rage action adventure game series. The young warrior is one of the few existing descendants of the Kazama Bloodline, and is the 67th Chosen One. He made his debut in Demon Rage and appears in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon as a guest character. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Being a descendant of the Kazama Bloodline, Kazama posses abilities inherit from the bloodline, such as the Crimson Eye & Shadow Eye. His primary power comes from the Demon Blood, a curse casted by the Demons that were banished by the Bloodline years ago, and thus, he has superhuman endurence, wierd demonic weapons without being control by it, and use demon masks. He also have a inner demon, Amazak Nil, who was an ally and enemy to Kazama. Because he posses the Blood, he can active the ability called Reaper's Curse, another ability that Bloodline member who inherit half of Demon Blood (or full) can use. Kazama don't use his demon powers often as it has a change to make Amazak to take over his body, which he dislikes about. Kazama is proficient to any weapons from Earth & even from Hell, thanks to his harsh training from his grandfather, uncle, and granduncle: Nobuyasu Kazama, Takeshi Kazama, and Shinji Kazama. At the start of his rise of being a hero, he uses his sacred Kazama Pendant that he wear on his neck, he can cannel the power in his pendant and can shoot shadow blast and even created a dark blade (he usually use his Pendant in schools as weapons are prohibited). Outside of school he uses Zanryu & Getsuryu, a pair ninja swords constructed by himself and he his really proficient at using them. His favorite weapon of all is Kokuryumaru, a dark katana that pass down to leaders of the Bloodline for generations. In conjecture to his Demon Blood, he can assume the form of a Dark Dragon Ninja. He also owns some guns, like Good & Evil, a pair of customized M1911 Pistols; and Counter Strike, a customize Smith & Wesson 500 Double-Barrel Revolver. Without weapons, Kazama is not a wimp, as he learn tons of martial arts throughout his career. The first and the most proud martial art he learned is the Taiwanese Kung Fu, a mixed Martial Art developed in Taiwan. He's also mastered Jeet Kune Do, created by Bruce Lee himself. He learned Shorin-ryu Karate, he only learn this style of Karate because it has his last name in it. Being a fan of ninjas, he also learned Ninjutsu, a ninja martial art. Amazak taught him the Demon Martial Art: Brutal Style, as he can use this violent martial in his Demon Rage mode. Signature moves Most of Kazama's special moves in MKA can only work is the corresponding fighting style is triggered. Any Styles *'Crimson Eye:' Kazama's pupil turns blood red, during this time he can render all of opponent;s attacks useless. *'Shadow Eye:' Kazama's eyes turns black, during this time his speed is faster. *'Reaper's Curse:' the left side of Kazama's face is scrambled with dark veins, during this time his health regenerates. *'Mask Fury:' Kazama summons his mask, increases his damage. *'Taunt:' Kazama taunts his opponent, chance to distract enemy. *'Good & Evil:' Kazama shoots his opponent with his pistols. *'Counter Strike:' Kazama shoots his opponent with his revolver. Kazama Pendant *'Shadow Blast:' Kazama fires a blast of shadow at the opponent from his pendant. *'Shadow Punch:' Kazama channels the shadow energy from his pendant to his fist and punches the opponent. *'Shadow Shield:' Kazama Created a shield of shadow from his pendant to protect himself. *'Shadow Flash Slash:'Kazama forms a dark blade from his pendant slash his opponent 3 times in blinding speed. *'Grab: Shadow Stab:' Kazama grabs his opponent and stab them with his dark blade from the pendant. *'X-Ray: Bloodline's Shadow:' Kazama fires a Shadow Blast, if successful, he performs a Shadow Punch, breaking the ribs of his opponent in the precess, when they fell and attempted to stand, he forms the dark blade and stab their back. After that he kicks the opponent away. Zanryu & Getsuryu *'Ninja Slash Waves:' Kazama slash in thin air & energies from the ninja swords project & fly towards the opponent. *'Flash Slash:' Kazama Slash his opponent in blinding speed. *'Whirling Blades:' Kazama Slash the opponent in the air and slam them down in a spinning fashion. *'Grab: Ninja Assassination Stab:' Kazama grab his opponent and stabs then in a ninja fashion. *'X-Ray: Ninja Rules!:' Kazama stabs his opponent with his right blade, then back stab their skull with his left blade. He pull them out and deliver a power ninja kick to their head, breaking their skull. Kokuryumaru *'Dragon Slash:' Kazama slasehs in thin air and creates waves of dark slashes that flies to the opponent. *'Dragon Flash Slashes:' Kazama jump into the air and slash his opponent 3 times in blinding speed. *'Dragon Iaido Slashes:' Kazama sheath his katana and use the Iaijutsu to slash his opponent multiple times. *'Demon Rage: Dark Dragon Ninja:' Kazama unlease the power of his katana and transform him into a Dark Demonic Ninja. *'Grab: Dragon Stab:' Kazama grabs his opponent and stab them with his katana. *'X-Ray: Dragon Roar:' Kazama charges his blade. If opponent attacks him during this, he'll parry the attack and kicks them up in the air, breaking their ribs. He jumps and performa an Air Rave Slashes, and finally slams them down with a Dragon Head Blast, breaking their spine. Taiwanese Kung Fu *'Grab: Patriotic Beatdown:' Kazama grabs his opponent and punch them three times in the belly. *'X-Ray: Spirit of Monga:' Kazama stun his opponent & punch them in the face, breaking their skull, then he grab & slams them to the ground, breaking their spine. Fatalities (Note: this only works on evil characters.) Kazama Pendant *'Shadow of Pain:' Kazama shadow punch his opponent, then grab them in the head and fires a shadow blast, making their head explode. Zanryu & Getsuryu *'Ninja Madness:' Kazama stabs his opponent with both ninja swords and then kill them with an ninja assassination technique. Kokuryumaru *'Dark Dragon Rage:' Kazama focus the kazata's power by absorbing spiritual essence, after the charge is complete, he flash-slash his opponent, then, maniacally flash-slash his opponent 50 times. After the 50th slash, Kazama sheathe his katana and snaps his fingers as a command to make the opponent dropped into a small pool of blood. Other finishers *'Friendship:' Kazama spare his opponent and walks away. *'Animality:' Transform into his Demon form and slash his opponentwith his giant demonic blade. *'Hara-Kiri:' Amazak's Possession: Kazama let Amazak to consume his soul and take over his body, Amazak laughs maniacally after the process. *'Babality:' Kazama looks at himself and says "What the hell is wrong with me?" and throws a tantrum while screaming "I don't wanna be a baby again!!!!" Category:Blog posts